princessresurrectionsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hime
Hime The titular character of the series. She is the second royal princess, daughter of the king of all monsters. Her real name is Lillianne. Appearance She appears as a young aristocratic woman wearing Gothic clothing. 'Personality' She dislike other people who calling her by her real name.She is not as arrogant as she is playful, and she does not flinch at the sight of violence.Her aristocratic nature is shown in her ability to leave hard labor to her servants without remorse. She is also not above destroying anything in her path to kill an enemy, and using any weapon at her disposal, such as a chainsaw, a defibrillator, a hammer, or various swords. Interestingly, she is only as physically strong as a normal human and sometimes requires that her servants get her out of trouble or help her defeat an enemy. She also does not hesitate to save her servants, even going as far as breaking the rules in order to do so. 'History' 'Episodes' List of Episodes were this character appear. Ep#1 Princess Resurrection Ep 1.JPG|Princess Resurrection 2.JPG|Hime sitting in her luggage U.JPG|Some Steal Beams falling to Hime 30210.JPG|Hime resurrecting Hiro Oo.JPG|Hime with Flandre ready to fight 245.jpg|Hime giving the Royal Blood to Hiro In the beginning of the story she was sitting on the top of her luggage carrying by a cute little maid named Flandre . When the cart's wheel broke she is standing in the place were a pile of steal beam were crushing from a construction site,and later save by Hiro. To pay the sacrifice hiro did to her she grant him the Royal Blood to revive him.When she arrive at the mansion she meet sawawa that she hired to be a maid.While in the mansion a pack of dogs surrounding the house lead by a Werewolf named Lobo Wildman (she's former vassal)to kill her. Using a fencing sword along side with Flandre they fight lobo and his pack.she manage to kill Lobo when hiro protect her from Lobo's punch and get distracted while he find a oppurtunity to slay lobo. In the end he give Hiro the Royal Blood for saving her again and decide that hiro will be her Blood Warrior for all eternity.And that is the beginning of their story. EP#2 Princess Destruction Hime asking sawawa where is Hiro and sawawa said that Hiro is going to school. Hime see Hiro's dead body laying on the street so he give him the Royal Blood when suddenly someone attaked her with a wire but she manage to dodge it and said '' I see, so my turn is come '' like she know the one who attaked her In the Mansion Hime destroy all the things in the mansion expecting the intruder might anywhere in the mansion even Hiro . Hiro sneak to the door he thought it was the intruder so she slice him up. When Hiro wakes up she explain everything to him that their are an enemy lurking in to the house named Invisible Man. She sense that Invisible man coming to the room and when it run she follow him.When Hiro comes back she say to be carefull bacause all over the house their was the favorite weapon of invisible man the invisible wires. When she hear Hiro was caught Hime rush to him and ready to cut him in half thought that Invisible Man is in their but stop by Flandre. Hime went to the storage room and cut the power line of the house. She try to stop Hiro for giving their location by using lighter.In the kitchen she explain to Hiro how Half Immortality works when suddenly a wire is gonna tie her but save by hiro and find a oppurtunity to cut Invisible Man. When Invisible man run she start a fire to burn the house down with Invisible man. She see the intruder running out the house with a fire on his back and finally Hime manage to kill him by using a chainsaw. Ep#3 Princess Rampage While the mansion is in under construction Hime enjoy her earl grey unther the shade of the tree and wondering if she have many servants even how many assassin will came to kill her she will easily defeat them. She remember when the day she still got the army of brave warrior called crimson knights. After Hime telling that flandre bring a cat and ask her to revive for addition to her servants and she refuse to resurrect the cat and tell to buried it immedietly. While Flandre is out to buried tha cat Riza crushed into window and challenge her to a duel. Using the axe Hime fought Riza on a fight, when Hime loosing Hiro suddenly appears and trying to stop riza. While Hiro stopping riza flandre driving a truck crushed into the walls and attemp to hit riza. When riza try to escape Hime jump into the truck and order flandre to follow riza . In the chase they cornered riza but riza still want to fight so she pick the truck up causing Hime to fall. And when riza was on her way to kill hime she was stop by hiro and hime get her sword and point it to riza. She throw the sword away showing that she dont want to fight anymore and tell riza what is really happen to her and Lobo. She tell riza that she was challenge by lobo in order to save his younger sister and that was riza being hostage by a one of the Royalty Members. In the last scene Hime enjoying her tea again when Flandre come to her and ask if she could revive the rat causing Hime to get angry. Ep#4 Princess Negotiation While riza and hiro talking she appears ridding in the car and get hiro. When they arrive in her resort she ask flandre if they have jetski and she let riza to use it. In the cabin she was seen reading a book and then to flandre and said she want riza to relax. When hiro and riza came back riza tell her that their was enemies in the place and suddenly the cabin move down straight to the lake. She manage to get up and then order riza and hiro to start pedaling the duck boat. In their way the enemies jump to them and she swing the hammer she was holding, hit the enemies and see the enemies is a fishmans. When they reach the land they see the place full of fishmans and they were surrounded. She was seen tied up in a tall pole and then when the leader of the fishmans arrive they talk. She already know what the intensions of the fishmans so she tell them to achive it they must dead. When the giant fishman arrive he say that Hime is a liar and challenge her in a duel. When the giant is gonna attacked her hiro interfere and she say '' What are you doing '' and then seeing hiro flying away. When they continue riza want to replace her and she agree to her. When riza is loosing he see the moon if full and know what will after next. She explain to the leader that werewolves is powerfull when the moon bacame full. And after that she say to the fishmans that she wont punished them for their wrong doings. In the morning Riza talk to her saying that riza want to find her brothers true culprit and be at her side. She agree to her. In the end Hime say their goodbyes and go home. Ep#5 Princess Bloodline Relationships Flandre When Hime still a child Flandre is their for her. Hime is always protecting and caring by flandre. And no matter what happen she will never leave her side again. Hiro Hiyorimi Hiro is Hime's Blood Warrior . She was save by him when some steal beams accidentally fall. Their relationship as Master and Servant are strong. Hime seem to know that Hiro have some romantic feeling to her. Category:characters Category:Royal Family